1. Field
The present disclosure relates to turbomachines, more specifically starters for turbomachines.
2. Description of Related Art
Some turbomachine starting systems can start a turbomachine cycle by accepting an airflow or exhaust flow from an auxiliary power unit and converting this airflow into rotational motion. The turbomachine is connected to the starter such that the rotation of the starter causes the shaft of the turbomachine to rotate.
Such a starter can include lubricating starter oil within the housing thereof such that the mechanics within the starter can be lubricated. Interaction of the oil and the mechanics within the starter leads to dirty oil which can result in damage to the starter. As a precaution, the starter must be serviced after a certain amount usage to check and/or replace the oil in the starter. Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for starter systems having longer service intervals. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.